Red Temptress
by persnikitty5
Summary: It's Joss's birthday and John knows exactly how they should celebrate. Please R&R and enjoy!


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the following:

Person of Interest, the lovely cupcake flavors came from hellocupcakeonline and the title is from "Take You on A Cruise" by Interpol

* * *

John sat in the corner booth sipping his drink as he looked around sizing up the crowd. It was a typical bar during the week but on Saturday nights it turned into more of club atmosphere after a certain time. He looked down at his watch expecting her to enter at any minute. Joss had vaguely mentioned her plans for the evening so John took that as an invitation to check in on her. He knew whenever Joss got a weekend off, which was very rare, she would either spend time with Taylor or meet up with her friends.

John continued to scan the crowd wondering if he had missed Joss until he caught a glimpse of her at the bar. He raked his eyes over her appearance drinking it all in. She wore a red dress that molded to her curves, accentuating her shape beautifully. The straps of the dress crossed her shoulders splitting as they came down her back in an alternating pattern of red fabric and brown flesh. The 3-inch heels she wore also accentuated her lean legs. John swallowed and shifted in his seat, thankful that Joss could not see the expression on his face.

She stood at the bar waiting as the bartender filled her order. Her three friends were seated at a table having already started on their own drinks. Joss smiled at the bartender as he gave her an appreciative glance and dropped a few dollars in the tip jar. She made her way through the crowd of thirsty patrons to the table that her friends occupied.

"Look at you Joss," said Lindsay as she eyed Joss.

She instantly became slightly self-conscious. She hadn't worn this dress for a few months and it was tighter than she remembered. Joss ran her hands over the fabric and felt herself blush.

"Oh come on Joss… " Replied Lindsay, rolling her eyes. "…you know you look hot! Now have a seat its time for all us ladies to catch up." Joss pulled out a chair and sat down. She reveled in how easy it was to fall back in with her friends; despite the long gaps in between their meetings. Each was scattered across the country but they tried to stay in touch and meet up whenever they were in New York. Joss went through basic training with Lindsay and Adrienne and she met Sarah through her late husband.

John enjoyed watching Joss interacting with her friends. He had never seen her smile and laugh this much, her happiness adding to her natural beauty. He continued to watch them throughout the night and happily saw Joss turn down the many offers to dance. He wasn't the only man with eyes on the lovely lady in red. John flagged down a waitress, paid for his drink, and exited the club. He had plans for Joss tonight and he had to make sure they went off without a hitch.

Joss and her friends stood up ready to make their way to the exit when a waitress stopped them. "Excuse me, this is for you." She said as she handed Joss the small folded piece of paper. Joss eyed the waitress "Who gave this to you?"

She shrugged and replied. "Some guy in a suit. He said to give it to the lady in red, left me a nice tip too." Joss thanked the girl and shrugged her shoulders at her friends' questioning looks. She knew exactly who the man in the suit was. As the ladies hailed a cab Joss opened the note.

**You should be careful in that dress Detective; you're making it hard for me to remain a gentleman.**

Joss felt herself blush as she refolded the note and hopped into the cab with her friends. When they arrived at her place, she said goodbye to her friends as she got out of the car. They all waved goodbye as they watched her walk into her brownstone as the cab drove away. Joss made her way to her front door and sighed. Taylor was out with his girlfriend for the evening so she was alone now. It was still relatively early but she wasn't as young as she once was.

As she let herself into her apartment she shrugged off her jacket and hung it in the closet. Joss made her way to the kitchen and turned on the light. Her brows furrowed as she say a small sky blue box siting on the kitchen island with a white envelope atop it. She picked up the envelope which simply read: 'Joss' in neat handwriting. Joss knew immediately knew who it was from. She smirked opening the envelope and removing a piece of paper with the same neat handwriting; each read: 'enjoy'. Joss placed the letter aside and cautiously opened the box. She smiled when she saw its contents. There were two perfectly baked cupcakes siting in the box along with a fork. Her mouth watered as she caught a whiff of the sugary treats. She hadn't had much to eat this evening; only a light celebration dinner with her son before meeting up with the girls, aside from that her dress wouldn't really allow it.

Joss sat down on the bar stool and disassembled the box so it lay down flat allowing her better access to the cupcakes. Each treat had a small sign in front of them. She inhaled their scent once more and couldn't resist. Joss took her finger and ran it lightly through the frosting on the first cupcake and placed her finger in her mouth for a taste. "Mmmmm" Joss moaned, as she tasted the strawberry buttercream frosting. She closed her eyes tilting her head slightly as she savored the sweet taste. It was probably the best frosting she had ever eaten. She sighed and grabbed the fork eager to dig into the treats.

John watched from his car as Joss's friends dropped her off and smiled when they waited for her to enter her apartment. He was shocked that she called it a night at only 11pm. Taylor was not home so there was no need for her rush home and check on him. John pulled the binoculars to his face watching Joss as she entered the apartment and removed her jacket. He waited anxiously to see if she enjoyed the treats he left for her. They had begun a strange relationship over the course of her working with him and Finch. The circumstances surrounding their initial meeting and his continued tightrope act between legal and illegal methods prevented them from having a traditional courtship but this was so much more exciting. John would appear when he and Joss had a free moment to spend with one another. It was too dangerous to be the typical 'dinner and a movie' couple but they both enjoyed it, making a meaningful relationship under the circumstances. John was shaken from his musings when heard Joss's moan.

Joss had already begun working on the second treat, a chocolate cupcake with chocolate ganache based frosting when her phone rang. She put down her fork and answered her phone.

"Enjoying yourself Detective?"

"I actually was until you decided to interrupt my evening." She responded.

"Ouch!" He replied, feigning hurt. "And here I was thinking that you would be happier to hear from me. After all, I did provide you with the best cupcakes in New York."

"If this is the best John, then I'm not impressed."

"Liar, liar Joss. Those poor cupcakes never stood a chance once you spotted them."

Joss could tell he was wearing his signature smirk. She knew he'd been watching her but she was not going to give him the satisfaction by admitting that he was right. "You know Joss, I've been wondering what else that mouth of yours can do?" He said softly.

Joss flashed her own Reese worthy smirk as she coolly replied. "If you come over maybe you'll find out." Then she hung up the phone and went back to her cupcakes.

Joss placed the fork in her mouth once again savoring the taste.

John sat in his car watching Joss as she ate. He had seen Joss eat many times and knew she was putting on a show just for his enjoyment and he was enjoying it every much. John and Finch had recently saved a baker with an unfortunate past so he agreed to bake John his two best cupcakes. He called them sugary aphrodisiacs-sure to please anyone. John's eyes moved around Joss's body as she ate. He watched the way her hair swayed as she tilted her head back. He watched the way her eyes fluttered and closed as her lips curved in a slight smile as she pulled the fork from her mouth. John shifted, feeling his pants grow tighter.

She darted her tongue out a little to lick the remaining frosting from her fork letting out another moan then she smiled wickedly to herself. Joss knew he was watching her from the moment she had left that night to go out with her friends. It was one of the few times in the year that Joss allowed herself to have some sembalance of a social life and her friends looked forward to it. She stood up stretching slightly as she made her way to her bedroom. Joss changed into a deep purple lace slip that barely covered her firm behind. She headed into the bathroom to go through her nightly preparations.

John watched as Joss left her kitchen and headed to her bedroom. He crossed the street making his way into her building and up to her front door. He used his key and silently entered her apartment smiling the entire time. He entered the bathroom as Joss was turning off the faucet. John snuck up behind her wrapping his hands around her waist.

"You know, Joss, you should really get a better lock on your front door." He breathed in her ear. "You never know who is planning on slipping in."

Joss gasped when she felt John grab her from behind. She felt her heart beat quicken as he whispered seductively in her ear simultaneously running his hands under the hem of her teddy. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror watching him through hooded eyes as he ran his hands down towards her center and slipped in his two fingers.

John placed his free hand on her shoulder and slid down the strap. He kissed her flushed skin hungrily before grabbing her chin and pulling her into a passionate kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue, exploring her mouth as his other hand moved in and out of her sex.

Joss broke the kiss and grabbed John's hand from under her slip. She switched their positions so she faced John and his back was against the counter. She gave him a wicked grin as she reached for his belt while he unbuttoned his shirt. She undid his belt pulling down his trousers and boxer briefs in one motion. Joss stood a moment and admired John. She knew his body well by now but she always loved to admire it. Joss looked at him never breaking eye contact as she kneeled in front of him. She held his gaze as she grabbed his pulsing erection and began to stroke.

John felt the temperature in the bathroom skyrocket. His skin was flushed but he didn't care. Joss knelt before him holding his gaze as she stroked him in an agonizingly slow rhythm. He took a deep breath involuntarily thrusting into her hand earning him an approving smile. Joss was a vision of pure sex, her long tresses were out of the neat ponytail she usually kept them in and were strewn across her shoulders. One strap of the deep plum teddy she wore hung off her shoulder drawing the front down and exposing the flushed skin of her breast and the peaks of her nipples. John watched her as she licked her lips before she took him in her mouth.

She set a slow rhythm initially then eventually picking up the pace as she grew more confident. She felt his large hands in her hair gently caressing her scalp, encouraging her to continue her ministrations. She looked up and stared into his lust filled eyes. Joss could tell John was near the edge; she hummed, her vibrations bringing him to orgasm.

He watched as she ran her tongue over his length cleaning and savoring his taste with the same enthusiasm she had for the cupcakes. John felt himself grow erect once again. He lifted Joss to her feet and kissed her wildly. John tasted himself on her lips and that just served to feed his salacious appetite. He backed Joss against the wall kissing her wildly. He ran his hands over her toned stomach and down towards her firm ass. John squeezed her ass hard causing Joss to gasp into his mouth. John switched their positions once again bending Joss over her bathroom counter.

Joss felt her wetness run down her leg as he entered her. His strong frame pressed her into the counter as he continued to fill her. She matched his pace pushing back into his thrusts allowing him deeper inside her. She watched his reflection noting the carnal expression that arrested his features as he deepened his grip on her hips. Their moans mingled together as he continued with his punishing pace. He could not get enough of Joss. She was everything he wanted and needed in a woman, a true partner. John felt her muscles contract around his length as she climaxed. Her moans and movements were a siren's song calling John to follow for the second time that night. He buried his head in her neck as he found his own release. He stood there listening to the sounds of hearts as they beat in unison with their ragged breaths.

She wasn't sure how long they could keep this going but Joss knew she would not give up on John. She felt deeply connected to him. For all of his faults John managed to make her feel safe, protected and most of all loved. They stood there in front of the mirror their disheveled appearances staring back at them as John placed a kiss on her temple.

"Happy birthday Joss."

* * *

Thanks again to Maddsgirl75 for being an awesome beta. Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
